PS I Love You
by kat0810
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon after her birthday party. What if Jasper's attack was not the reason why Edward left? What if Edward found out that Bella's destiny is with someone else? Complete
1. Chapter 1 Leaving and First Letter

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM i just like to play with them.**

**I have now changed this short story into a full length story, i am sorry if you have come here for a new update but please reread this again somethings have changed with in it. **

* * *

><p><span>Leaving and First Letter<span>

I knew something was going to happen it's been three days since my disastrous birthday party where Jasper tried to attack me after I accidently got a paper cut opening one of my presents from the Cullen's, Edward has been so distant with me he has not been to school since neither has Alice but I guess she would be helping Jasper. As I got into my truck after school on the third day I decided that I would drop my books home and then go to the Cullen's to talk to Edward and find out what was going on, if Jasper was going to have a problem with it Alice would have seen my plans by now and left with him.

My thoughts stopped immediately when I reached my house and saw Edwards's car parked outside with him leaning against it.

"Bella come for a walk with me please" Edward said making his way towards the forest.

"Sure" I replied getting out of my truck and following him until he stopped a short distance in the forest staying on the path.

"We are leaving Bella."

"What? Why now? I thought we had until the end of the school year? I don't think Charlie will just let me leave now." I asked in a panicked voice.

"People are starting to notice that Carlisle is not aging, we have to go before they start asking questions."

"What do I tell Charlie?" I asked because I didn't really know what to say to him to let me go.

"Bella when I say we, I mean my family and I you can't come with us." Edward said with a blank face.

"Is this because of Jasper, I don't blame him it was not his fault."

"No it was not his fault it's who we are any of us could have done what Jasper tried to do."

"Change me then Edward" I yelled

"No this is not the existence that you are supposed to have, Bella you don't belong to me you belong with somebody else."

"What if I don't want anybody else" I asked I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Where are Alice and the rest of your family? Can I say goodbye to them?" I continued to say

"They have left already we agreed that it would be best if I just stayed and said goodbye."

"You can't do this to me Edward, I want to go with you" I begged

"Bella I'm leaving now please be happy" Edward said before he lightly kissed my forehead and disappeared.

I automatically spun around to find out where he had gone and started trying to follow him in a direction I thought he might have taken I moved off the forest path going further and further into the forest. Some part of my head knew I could never catch him up but I had to try I'm not sure how long I was walking for my hands were scraped from the many times I kept falling over. I tripped up on some tree roots and did not have the energy to get back up again, I curled up when it started getting darker and colder I knew that Charlie would be getting worried but I couldn't care about that now my heart was breaking I could feel the pieces breaking away getting bigger and bigger.

I suddenly heard a scratching and sniffing sound so I curled up even tighter closing my eyes hoping it was not a bear I didn't want my life to end because of a bear, next thing I felt was a warm hand gripping mine so I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand.

"Bella are you ok? I am Sam Uley your dad asked me to look for you."

"I'm fine he left me I don't belong with him anymore, he doesn't want me" I blurted out as I lifted my head to look at Sam, I was shocked when Sam sat next to me I could feel his heat and I couldn't help but edge closer to him.

"Bella sometimes your heart has to be broken before you find the right person" Sam replied.

"It hurts my heart is hurting"

"It will but in time it will mend, come on your dad is worried about you can you get up and walk?" Sam asked standing up and holding his hand out, I shakily reached out for his hand and tried to get up but quickly sat back down and shaked my head.

"I will carry you don't worry" Sam said while bending down to pick me up, he felt so warm as I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I was aware of loud voices echoing around me before I recognised that Charlie's was the loudest.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" He asked I went to answer him but Sam spoke before I could.

"She is ok just tired and cold let me carry her inside to the warm" I felt Sam carry me inside and put my on the couch he went to walk away but I grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Please stay you're so warm and I think you know how I am feeling"

"Ok I will stay for a bit but I can come back in the morning if you want" he answered i simply nodded before relaxing on the couch, I felt Sam take a hold of my hand and I held it with all my strength before I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning in my bed on my own, I thought maybe Edward leaving was just a nightmare until I realised he was not in my room and the window was closed, I went to lay back on the bed when an envelope on my bedside table caught my attention I picked it up and recognised Edwards handwriting spelling out my name so I ripped it open hoping that he and his family had just gone hunting for a few days and he was coming back.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**I am so sorry that we had to leave I see now that your place is with people who are not at risk of drinking your blood should you ever cut yourself accidently. I never wanted you to have this life if this is what you want to call it, you need to take your own natural path in life but that path is not with me and I realise that now. Be happy Bella live your life to the full experience every experience you can, let other people help you and care for you, I will never forget you.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I put the letter under my bed before screaming and sobbing until Charlie came in and wrapped his arms around me, I didn't want these arms around me I wanted cold hard arms instead.

"Bella what happened?" Charlie asked once I had stopped crying.

"He left me dad they all did" I replied feeling the tears running down my face.

"I heard that Dr Cullen got a job offer in LA, why did you go into the forest?"

"Edward walked me there to tell me they were leaving." I said wrapping my arms around my body when a new wave of pain ran through me when I said his name.

"He took you into the forest and left you there" Charlie yelled getting up and pacing my bedroom floor.

"No he took me up the path but when he left I tried to follow him but got lost."

"I don't understand why he had to take you into the forest you were missing for over seven hours."

"Sorry dad" I mumbled

"It's ok kid, just don't do it again you scared me." He replied gruffly

"I won't" I replied

"Come on Billy and Sam are downstairs waiting to see you" Charlie said making his way to the door.

"I can't dad I just want to stay here for now" I cried out unable to stop the tears.

"Ok, Bella life goes on you have to find the strength to stand back up again" He replied before leaving my room.

I led there and started sobbing again as I felt the pain in my heart getting worse, I felt the bed shift and thought maybe Charlie had come back up when I felt warm hands pick me up and cuddle me into his side. They were the same ones that carried me home last night, I then recognised that it was Sam who was sat on my bed he didn't say anything he just held me while I cried until I fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends and Second chapter

**All SMs.**

**This is the revamped second chapter**

* * *

><p><span>New Friends and Second Letter<span>

Routine has helped me stand back up and carry on, my heart still aches for **him** but like Sam said it is slowly starting to mend. It's been two months since **he** left; Sam is my constant visitor his visits make it easier to do normal things like getting up going to school cooking cleaning and working in the Newton's camping shop. I only leave the house if I really have to, I can see the frustration in both Charlie's and Sam's faces when I refuse to the leave the house any other time.

"That's it get your shoes and coat on we are going to my house on the reservation" Sam said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sam no I don't want to" I moaned.

"I'm not giving you a choice if you won't come on your own accord I will carry you out to my car" Sam then said looking at me and waiting to see what option I was going to choose.

"Fine" I snapped getting up off the couch and going to the cupboard to get my things.

"Take that grin off your face I'm only doing this because I have no other choice" I snapped again when I caught Sam grinning at me.

"Good you need to get out of this house and start living again" he replied putting his hand on my back and guiding me out of the house to his car.

Twenty minutes later Sam pulled up outside a small cabin with a porch wrapping itself all the way around, I went to get out of the car when I realised that Sam was already at my door opening it, he grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me up to the house and opened the front door allowing me to walk in first.

"This is nice and homely Sam, I'm not sure what I was expecting" I said while looking around the clean and tidy front room.

"Thanks I'm a bit of a clean freak and don't like mess" He replied motioning me towards the couch.

"I was not expecting it to be dirty or messy just not so homely"

"I know what you meant, would you like a drink or anything?"

"Water please" I replied going to follow Sam into the kitchen.

"Bella I'm not going to leave you alone, go sit back down and get comfortable" Sam said turning back around to face me.

"I know that I just want to see what your kitchen is like" I replied he shrugged his shoulders before turning back around and walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small and had all the essentials in it, I watched Sam open the back door before grabbing a glass. I made my way out the back door and saw a few chairs on the porch and went to sit down all I could hear was the birds singing and the tree softly swaying in the wind.

"What are you doing sat out here for?" Sam asked making me jump

"It's so peaceful here it's nice not hearing the traffic and people passing by all day" i replied while taking the glass of water out of Sam's outstretched hand.

"I know what you mean that's why I built the porch so I could sit out here and enjoy it."

"You built this?" I asked

"Yep I built the house and porch a few years ago"

"Wow I knew you done construction but I didn't realise how good you were" I replied surprised.

"Thank you, come on lets go inside its getting colder."

We made our way back into the front room and spent some time talking about Sam's house and his job in construction. We were broken out of our conversation by a knock on the door; Sam got up to answer it while I curled up on the couch.

"Bella I want you to meet my friend and his girlfriend" Sam said coming to sit back down next to me.

"Hi" I said shyly moving closer to Sam

"I'm Jared and this is my girlfriend Kim"

"Hello Bella" Kim said moving to sit on the other couch opposite where I was sat.

After a slow start I was able to have a conversation with Kim about various things, I kept seeing Sam taking quick looks at me from the corner of my eye while he was talking to Jared.

"Sam I need to go home it's getting late" I turned to him while Kim took a bathroom break.

"Oh we were going to order pizza and watch a movie" Sam replied looking disappointed.

"What about Charlie?"

"Ring him and tell him you are with me and that I will take you home after, the phone is in the kitchen" I nodded and got up to get the phone I watched Sam grin when he realised I was agreeing to stay, I rang Charlie at the station and told him my plans he seemed happy that i was out of the house and told me to come home when ever, I hung up the phone and went to join the others but was stopped by Sam standing in the door way with the same grin on his face.

"What?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"I'm just happy that you are staying"

"Good because I am doing this for you" I replied.

"Thank you but you should be doing this for you not me."

I walked past Sam and joined Jared and Kim in the front room it wasn't until I was sat down that I realised they were cuddling and kissing. I curled up wrapping my arms around my body trying to stop the pain when a memory of **him** and me being like that, I could feel the tears in my eyes and closed them to stop them running down my face.

"Shh its ok I'm here" Sam said coming to sit next to me and cuddling me into his side.

"We are sorry Bella we didn't mean to upset you" Kim said as she moved further away from Jared.

"It's ok Kim you didn't do anything wrong" I replied sitting up straighter and putting my feet back on the floor.

"Pizza is ordered and it should be here in half an hour, girls you pick a movie and we will pick another" Sam then said changing the conversation.

A few hours' later three large pizzas eaten and two movies watched I found myself cuddled up to Sam with his arm wrapped around my waist fighting to stay awake.

"We are going to make a move Sam" Jared said as the credits of the last movie started rolling up the screen.

"Ok I will see you later" Sam replied stretching his legs out and yawning.

"Bye" I called out before yawning myself.

"Do you want to go home? Or do you want to watch the movie that I tried to suggest earlier" Sam asked looking down at me.

"I don't mind staying but i warn you now I hate horrors" I replied while realising that it was nice being out of the house, Sam got up to the movie on while I grabbed the cushion that was behind me.

"The movie has not even started yet and you have a cushion ready" Sam chuckled sitting back down.

"Shut up I'm just getting ready."

By the end of the movie I ended up sat on Sam's lap hiding my face into his chest vowing to never watch another horror again, I looked up to Sam to ask him to take me home when I realised that he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful so instead I got up and turned the movie off along with the TV, I thought about waking him up or calling Charlie to come get me until spotted the time and just decided to sleep next to Sam on the couch Charlie knew where I was so he would not be worried. I picked up the cushion and put in and led down curled up next to Sam.

I woke in the morning in a strange bed I didn't recognise I got up and walked out the room when I realised that I was at Sam's he must of woken in the night and put me in his bed, I walked into the front room looking for Sam when he was not in there I walked into the kitchen to find him cooking breakfast.

"Morning Sam"

"Morning I'm sorry I fell asleep on you I hope you didn't mind but I put you in my room when I woke in the night"

"No that's fine" my stomach then decided to tell me it was hungry by grumbling loudly.

"Perfect timing it's all cooked go sit down at the table I will bring it over" Sam laughed pointing towards the table.

After eating breakfast I rang Charlie to let him know where I was, he shocked me by being ok about staying out all night.

"I'm never watching another horror again that movie scared me" I said while Sam washed up.

"I guessed that you were sat on my lap within the first ten minutes of the movie starting" Sam chuckled.

"You obviously weren't scared you fell asleep watching it" I grumbled back.

"That is because I know it is not real"

"I just don't like it when movies make me jump"

"Come then I best get you home I have to go to work for a bit" Sam said drying his hands and walking towards me.

By the time I got home Charlie had already left for the station, Sam walked me in then left promising to come by tomorrow afternoon. I walked straight upstairs and into the bathroom to have a shower and get out of yesterday's clothes, wrapped in a towel I walked into my room and stopped when I saw an envelope on my bedside table with **his **handwriting on, I rush to my window and check the forest wondering if **he** has come back but the window was locked and there was no sign of him near the forest, I sit on my bed and rip the envelope open.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**I want you to live your life you need to carry on like I never met you and act how you did before I met you. Do something that you have never done before, go out with friends be a teenager.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I chuck the letter under my bed with the other one I laid down and cried before I started thinking about what was in the letter about doing something I have never done before and decide that I will try hiking. I quickly get dressed and pull out the hiking boots I bought with my employees discount, I know where I want to go and that is to the meadow where **he** would take me.

After hours of walking I eventually find it but it is not how I remember it, the meadow is now dead there is no green or flowers instead it is all brown. I turn around to head back home when I see somebody stood on the other side of the meadow.

"Hello Bella what a surprise" the person said swiftly coming closer, it is then that I realise the person is a vampire.

"Do you remember me Bella?" He said I look closer and recognise that he is one of the nomads who were with James last spring.

"Laurent?" I ask

"Yes that's right, I've been to the Cullen's and they are not there, their scent is old have they left?"

"They are away hunting" I lie to him when I see that his eyes are a dark burgundy colour not the light brown I was expecting, I was sure he was going to go to Alaska to become a vegetarian.

"That's a shame they are not here."

"I thought you were staying in Alaska to become like them?" I asked him taking a step back.

"I did try but it is very hard plus a friend of mine has asked me to come here and check something out" he replied taking a step closer to me.

"Well I will go so you can finish helping your friend" I said while taking another step back.

"See Bella that something to check out was you, Victoria is not very happy Edward killed her mate James and now she wants revenge a mate for a mate" he said taking another step closer to me.

"I'm not Edward's mate" I answered wrapping my arms around my body to stop the pain.

"That's a shame the problem now though is that I am thirsty victoria will not be happy but what she has planned to do to you will be painful, I promise I will be quick" he replied ignoring my last comment then moving quickly so that he was right in front of me, he grabbed my chin and moved my head to the side to get access to my neck when suddenly he stopped and sniffed.

"I don't believe it" he said before running back to the other side of the meadow and looking behind me.

I turned my head to take a look at what had caused him to run away and saw five massive wolves come out of the forest, they started to walk up to me and I froze I saw the eyes of the black wolf who was leading them, the eyes reminded me of someone it took a quick look like he was checking me over before he walked passed me I looked at the other wolves as they too each passed me.

I unfroze and turned my head as the last wolf passed me they were heading towards Laurent, all of a sudden Laurent ran and the wolves chased him I quickly ran towards home running straight to my room and locked the door I sat on my bed and waited for either Laurent or Victoria to find me.


	3. Chapter 3 Three months later Third Lette

**I dont own any thing Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Three months later and Third letter<span>

It's been three months since Edward left me I can now think his name without it hurting I still can't say it out loud but it is getting easier and my heart is partly mended, I don't feel the hole as much as I used to so I know I am getting there.

I am still waiting for Victoria to attack me, the day after I saw Laurent in the meadow Sam came to see me and revealed the tribes secret that he can turn into a wolf along with Jared Paul Embry and Jacob. Sam is Alpha to the pack I did ask Sam why he only introduced me to Jared and he explained that Paul is not happy with my association with the Cullen's, Embry and Jacob had not long phased and he didn't want me around them yet.

The wolves caught Laurent and destroyed him Sam promised me that Victoria would never get near me, because of the threat I now spend my weekends in La Push staying at Sam's it is easier for them to protect me on the reservation I have also got to know the other wolves and Kim better.

"Food is ready" I yelled out the back door of Sam's.

"Thanks Bella" they all called back as the wolves ran through the door making their way to the table.

"Just because you stay here it does not mean you have to feed us" Sam said leaning against the door frame.

"I know that but I like doing it, it gives me something to do."

"If it gets too much please say" he replied back coming into the kitchen fully.

"Ok I will stop cooking my muffins then" I told him as he helped himself to one off of the kitchen counter.

"Anything but them, please don't stop cooking them they are the best" he laughed taking another one before walking towards the table I stood and watched as the wolves demolished all the food I had cooked.

"Bella come sit down" Sam said starting to get up from where he sat.

"No its ok I'm good stood here."

All of a sudden all the wolves froze and stopped talking, I could feel my heartbeat rise in panic thinking that Victoria was here. Sam was the first one to move from the table, making his way to me.

"Bella don't panic it's not the red head it sounds like we have a new wolf" once Sam said that I started to calm down.

"Jared take Bella home Paul run patrol, Jake and Embry come with me I have a feeling its Quil" Sam turned around looking at the table giving out orders.

"Bella I will try to by this evening."

"Ok don't worry if you get a chance" I replied

"Jared will be in the forest by your house shout if you need him" Sam said giving me a light kiss on my forehead and followed the other wolves out the back door.

Twenty minutes later Jared had dropped me off and gone into the forest, I knew Charlie was out fishing with Billy and Harry so decided to catch up with some chores prepare dinner and do some homework, I hate being alone now it makes me think things I try to forget about.

A few hours later with everything done I took my homework back to my bedroom from the kitchen table and thought that I should email Renee, I stopped in the entrance to my room when I noticed another envelope on my bedside table. I grabbed it and walked downstairs to sit on the couch, I wondered how it got here I know Edward must be coming back to leave these letters.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Please stop thinking about me I know it's hard but you need to live your life and forget about me, you used to like being alone in the silence. Read your favourite books again or maybe buy yourself some new ones, enjoy being alone again it really is not that bad.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I stuff the letter down the side of the couch, how can I not think of Edward my heart hurts because of him I can feel the hole opening up and wrap my arms around myself to try to stop the pain. I can't stop the loud sobs coming out of my mouth; I'm not even able to stop when I hear Jared coming through the back door.

"Bella are you ok?" Jared asked coming to a stop in front of me, I can't speak so instead all I can do is shake my head.

"Do you want me to get Sam?" He then asked kneeling down so he could look at my face, I try to speak but the sobs won't stop so instead I nod before Jared runs out the back door. I start crying even harder when I begin to feel guilty for taking Sam from his job as Alpha especially with there being a new wolf.

"Bella shh it's ok I'm here calm down" Sam says as he walks into the room and picks me up placing me on his lap, I cuddle into his chest while he removes my arms from around me and replaces them with his. I don't know why but Sam is the only who knows how to calm me down, he doesn't have to say anything and he understands that just being here and holding me is enough.

"Now what was all this about? I though you told me it doesn't hurt as much anymore" Sam asked once I had stopped crying.

"I was just sat here thinking about things" I replied, I can't tell him about the letters I know how much he hates the Cullen's it's not fair to bring them up.

"So who phased?" I asked changing the subject

"Quil"

"Shouldn't you go back out and help him?"

"No he is ok he is happy and thinks it is cool plus Jake and Embry are with him" he replied

"I'm sorry for making you leave them" I told him still feeling guilty.

"You didn't make me Bella, if I couldn't come then Jared would be sat in here with you now" he replied in a stern voice before adding

"Grab your stuff they should be coming to mine soon and I don't want to leave you on your own" I got off his lap and put my shoes on as he quickly locked the back door and made his way to the front door to wait for me.


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation and Fourth letter

**Disclaimer not my characters i just like to pretend.**

* * *

><p><span>Graduation and Fourth Letter<span>

I have officially finished high school I am going to enjoy the summer spending it mostly in La Push with Sam and the pack, the pack had gained a further two wolves including the first female wolf the tribe has ever had.

Charlie's friend Harry passed away which caused his daughter Leah and son Seth to both phase, Harry's daughter Leah was also Sam's ex she was bitter because Sam would not get back together with her.

Sam told me what happened to them, before he phased he was with Leah but when he turned into a wolf and was told that he could not leave the Reservation and go to college like he had planned. He couldn't tell her about becoming a wolf so she ended it with him when he refused to go to college and she went on her own, she returned for her father's funeral and then phased a few days later. She took an instant dislike to me but I just try to keep out of her way.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up" Renee burst out while waiting for our food at the diner; she was going back tonight so her Charlie and I were having a celebratory lunch for my graduation before he took her back to the airport.

"Mom I'm eighteen I grew up a while ago."

"I know that but you have finished another chapter in your life" Renee replied looking sad.

"Leave the girl alone Ren, she will always be our little girl" Charlie said with a grin on his face.

Once the meal was done Charlie and Renee dropped me home before leaving for the airport, I run upstairs to get change when I am stopped in my tracks by another letter on my bedside table. I wish he would hang around even if it is just to say hello.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Congratulations on your graduation you're having the life I always wished for you go celebrate your graduation with your friends, I am sure they are just as proud of us as I am. Be happy.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I put the letter under my bed with the rest of them and get changed not thinking about the letter refusing to let it upset me today, once I am changed I sit in the front room waiting for Sam to pick me up as we were all having a bonfire to celebrate not only mine but Jared and Kim's graduation as well.

A few minutes later I could hear Sam's truck pull up outside the house I quickly got my bag to meet him on the drive way.

"Bella congratulations" Sam smiled meeting me half way up the drive.

"Thank you and thanks for coming to watch."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay we picked up a fresh scent earlier"

"I wish she would go away and leave us alone" I said sadly.

"I will get her and destroy her I promise, I've got you a present" Sam replied while passing me a small leather pouch.

"Sam you shouldn't have."

"Just open it and see" he said while I done the flap and emptied it out on to my hand, I gasped in shock when I realized what it was.

"Sam its beautiful" I spoke as I looked at the gold bracelet which had a black quartz wolf attached to it, Sam took it off me and put it on my wrist before I walked closer to him and hugged him.

"Thank I will never take it off"

"Let's get going the pack is waiting for us on the beach" he said while ushering me towards the truck, I looked at him raising my eyebrows when said the pack.

"Don't worry Leah is patrolling she won't come near the beach" Sam said as if he could read my mind.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up at the beach and made our way down to the bonfire.

"Congratulations Kim and Jared" I said walking up to them.

"Thanks" they both replied together before Kim saw my bracelet.

"Is that what Sam got you?" while holding the tiny wolf.

"Yes it's beautiful" I replied.

I spent the rest of the evening speaking to everyone and having a laugh when suddenly the atmosphere changed and all the wolves stood up started shaking as they walked away from Kim and me, Leah came running came running out of the forest heading straight for Sam.

"Sam the red head leech is nearly here but she is not alone, she has brought at least seven more leeches with her" as soon as Leah finished saying that Victoria and her army all stepped out of the forest together.

"Well what do we have here? Bella it's so nice to see you again, I see your mate is not here" Victoria squeaked out in a girly voice, before I could reply Sam phased and went to attack her. Within seconds of phasing the rest of the wolves phased joining Sam, I pushed Kim behind me just as Seth came to stand in front of us.

For the next few minutes all I could hear was stone being crushed, Kim gripped my hand trying to drag me away but I couldn't move I was frozen watching the wolves and vampires fight. Sam and Victoria were fighting their movements were so quick all I could see was black and red, a movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention it was a blonde haired vampire who was slowly making his way over to us.

Set turned his head and growled at the vampire before he leapt at him, I could see Seth taking chunks out of the vampire but it was not enough to stop him. Suddenly Seth was kicked up in the air he fell back down on the stand and didn't get back up again; the blonde vampire looked at me briefly before joining Victoria with her fight.

I knew that Sam wouldn't stand a chance with the both of them there; I remembered one of the legends that Sam told me a few weeks ago about the third wife who killed herself to save her husband. I started searching for something to cut myself with when I spotted Jake's carving knife and the log he had been carving earlier.

I pulled up my sleeve and ran the knife down my arm cutting it, both Victoria and the blonde vampire stopped and looked at my arm I watched both of their eyes turn black with thirst. The seconds that they were looking at me was enough time for Sam to attack and rip off Victoria's head, while Seth jumped up and was able to do the same to the blond vampire.

I fell to my knees and watched Sam rip the rest of Victoria apart before helping Seth with his kill; I watched the fire turn purple as the rest of the pack started throwing body parts into the fire that once belonged to the members of Victoria's army.

It wasn't until I felt a tongue lick my bleeding arm that I realised that Sam had come over to me and was sat looking at my face, I felt tears come to my eyes once I finally realised it was all over I went to lean my face into Sam's fur when suddenly his arms wrapped around me I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me as tight as possible.

"Bella are you ok?" I couldn't answer him so I just nodded while he took a look at my cut arm.

"You were so brave to do this you helped even though you scared me to death."

""Thank you Sam for ending her" I spoke while crying into his chest.

"I always keep my promises Bella always" Sam replied holding me tighter.


	5. Chapter 5 College and Fifth Letter

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

* * *

><p><span>College and Fifth Letter<span>

The summer has been amazing I quit my job at the Newton's camping shop when Sure Harry's widow gave me a job working at her diner in the kitchen, Leah is slowly starting to accept me and is pleasant if I am at Sam's when she is.

A week after the fight Kim broke the news that she was coming with me to Port Angles community college to do the same teacher training course, we were squealing and jumping around once we realised that we won't have to be on our own. The pack found it hilarious while Sam just grinned at me with a twinkle in his eyes that I returned.

Today was my last full day in La Push until the weekend because tomorrow I start college, as I sit out on Sam's back porch watching the sun go down. I feel almost sad that I won't be down to see this view until the weekend, with Victoria destroyed and no new scents Sam is going back to work full-time. Leah is taking a year off college and helping her mother in the diner before joining Kim and me at the community college, the rest of the pack are either going back to school or working with Sam.

"I'm going to miss this" I sighed leaning against Sam.

"I too I'm going to miss seeing you all the time too" Sam replied.

"And me I will miss you too" I replied turning my head to look at him in the eyes, we stared at each other for a few seconds before Sam looked back towards the falling sun.

"I will come see you most evenings and then we have the weekends" Sam said.

"On the evenings you can't come to see me I will come here after work" I told him while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders making me rest my head on his chest.

Something has changed between us the last few weeks, I think we are slowly becoming more than friends I have this need to see him and to touch him and I think he feels the same way.

"I need to get you home before it gets too dark" Sam said getting up and pulling me with him.

"There is no rush to go back yet" I complained.

"Yes there is, now come on" Sam grinned at me.

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise come on Charlie is waiting for us."

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to my house, I noticed a black car in the drive I didn't recognise I was surprised when Charlie climbed out of the driver's side.

"Dad you bought yourself a new car?" I asked walking towards him.

"Um no not myself" he replied rubbing the back of his neck looking nervous.

"Bella your dad and I went halves on the car, it's yours" Sam spoke up.

"No way why have you both bought me a new car?"

"Um your truck is not going to make it to Port Angles and back every day, and we didn't want you stuck somewhere with no help" Charlie explained.

"You could have said I have money saved up I would have helped pay for it" I offered.

"Bella this is a gift it wouldn't be a gift if you helped pay for it, plus Kim doesn't have a car so she will also benefit from the car" Sam said walking up to the driver's door and opening it for me.

I ignored the door instead I walked up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Thank you dad" I then turned around and hugged Sam telling him thanks also before jumping in the driver's seat and turning the car on, it seemed so quiet compared to the truck I heard Sam get in the passenger side and started driving around Forks before going back home so Sam could get his truck.

"Good luck tomorrow I will come by after work" Sam said as we both got out the car.

"Ok don't work too hard, are you coming to dinner?"

"Yep I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world" he replied.

"That's all you want me for" I laughed back

"Not all of you but your cooking is the best" he replied back before placing a light kiss on my forehead and walking towards his truck.

I stood on the drive watching Sam pull away before turning around and making my way into the house, I stopped and looked at my red truck and felt sorry for it, I'm not going to get rid it yet maybe I can take it when I go grocery shopping every week.

I awoke the next morning to find an envelope on my bedside table I knew who it was from, I picked it up and ripped it open I don't question how it gets here anymore.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Best of luck with college don't be nervous about meeting new people, work hard I know you will achieve you dreams you have always been so driven on what you want. Have fun and always look forward never back.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I sat back and thought about Edward and his family hoping that wherever he is, he is happy.

I jump out of bed when I realise the time and rush to get ready grabbing my bag and an apple before getting into the car and heading to the Reservation to pick up Kim.

As I pulled up outside her house she came rushing out with Sam and Jared following behind her, I got out of the car and lent against it while waiting for them to reach me.

"Bella you're late I didn't think you were coming" Kim yelled stopping in front of me.

"Sorry I over slept" I replied while turning to speak to Sam.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"I thought I would wave you off before going into work with Jared" Sam said walking closer to me.

"Thanks but we really need to get going"

"Ok I've put the office telephone number in your phone, if anything happens and you need me ring them and they will get a hold of me."

"Sure I will see you later" I replied getting back in the car.

"Bye" Sam said as he leant in the window and gave me a kiss to my forehead as Kim got in the car, I reversed out and headed towards Port Angles


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Birthday and Sixth Lette

**Disclaimer all SMs**

* * *

><p><span>Happy Birthday and Sixth Letter<span>

College is going good Kim and I have made a few friends but it's hard when you have to keep so many secrets from them, I have had a few admirers but I have declined every offer of a date it just doesn't feel right to be like that with any of them.

Today is my nineteenth birthday the first thing I do when I wake up is to jump out of bed and look in the mirror but I still the same as I did when I was seventeen, it's not until I sit back on my bed that I realise there is a letter on my bedside table I pick it up and hold it to my chest remembering what happened a year ago before pulling it away and ripping it open.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Happy Birthday I hope you have a better birthday than last year, I am still so sorry about what happened but maybe things happen for a reason. Don't panic about getting older it's the natural way of life just enjoy it. In the bottom of the envelope is a necklace you don't have to wear it just please keep it as a way of remembering me, it didn't cost me anything it is a hand me down that once belonged to my birth mother.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I put the letter down and reopened the envelope to find a necklace; hanging off the necklace is a beautiful diamond heart. I break down and cry while I put it around my neck silently vowing to never take it off, once I have wiped the tears I get up and take a shower and get dressed.

Once again my parents have joined together in buying me a gift of vouchers for clothes and books; I thank Charlie before ringing Renee and spending the next hour finding what she is up to, and how I am doing at college.

Charlie takes me out to the diner for lunch as he knows that Sam is picking me up for a bonfire and barbeque him and the pack is holding to celebrate my birthday.

"So dad what's it like having a nineteen year old daughter?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"Makes me feel old Bells I still remember the day you were born like it was yesterday, now you are an adult and making decisions for yourself" he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I've been making my own decisions for a while now."

"I know kiddo" he chuckled.

"So what is going in with you and Sam?" Charlie asked

"Nothing we are just really good friends" I replied I don't know why but just thinking about only being friends hurts, my feelings for Sam has changed but I refuse to admit them to him.

"Looks like it is a lot more than that" Charlie mumbled.

"Old man just eat trust me we are only friends."

Ten minutes later just as we are finishing I look out the window and watch Sam pull up in his truck, get out and walk into the diner.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Sam said coming up to the table and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello Chief" the said to Charlie.

"Bella you can go if you want I'm leaving in a minute to go to Billy's to watch the game have fun" Charlie said while holding his hand out to the check.

"Sure thanks for lunch dad and I will probably see you tomorrow evening after college" I get up and start making my way out of the diner.

Sam walks next to me while I walk to the cruiser to get my bags out so I can go straight to college from Sam's in the morning, Sam grabs the bags off me and we start walking towards his truck stopping at the passenger side and opening the door for me then get in the driver's side after helping me up.

"So what did Charlie and Renee get you for your birthday?" Sam asked as he turned the car on and left the car park.

"Some vouchers for clothes and books."

"We will have to go shopping soon" Sam replied back I spent the next few minutes telling Sam the new books I want to get then laughing at him when he says every book sounds boring, before I know it we pull up at Sam's and Kim rushes out with a big gift bag in her hand.

"Happy Birthday, here" Kim yells stopping in front of me and handing me the bag.

"Kim you shouldn't have."

"It's not just from me it's also from the rest of the pack" I open the bag and see wolf teddies matching every colour that the wolves are apart from a black one, I also pull out an envelope which is another voucher for books.

"Thanks guys" I call out.

I then look at Sam to ask why there is not a black wolf in the bag before I can say anything Sam speaks.

"I will give you your present later, come on Kim Rachel and Leah have made plans for you while us guys set everything up."

Rachel is Paul's girlfriend and also Jake's sister, Jake was not too happy when they got together but he soon changed his mind when he realised how happy they both were. I followed Sam into the front room to find the girls sat on the floor with loads of pillows and blankets a bowl of popcorn and a pile of DVDs.

A few hours later and a lot of laughing Sam came in stating that everything was ready, I got up and made my way into the kitchen to start on making salads and other food when I notice that it is already done.

"Rachel and I done the rest of the food this morning, it's your birthday you don't have to do anything so go sit round the bonfire" Kim said walking into the kitchen behind me.

I walked out the back door to find Jared and Paul stood at the barbeque while the others were putting more logs on the fire.

"Bella come with me a minute please" Sam said while walking up to me he grabbed my hand as I noticed a bag in his other hand, we walked to the other side of his garden even though I know everybody can see us and the wolves can see us it was nice to have a little privacy.

"There is one of your presents" Sam said holding out the gift bag, opened it to find a black wolf twice the size of the others.

"Thank you" I replied giving it a cuddle before putting it back in the bag.

"Here is your other present I made this apart from the silver plate" Sam said while dropping a leather corded bracelet into my hand.

I move it through my fingers taking a look at the different colours of the cord until I get to the silver plate and read the inscription 'I always keep my promises'.

"This is a promise bracelet it means that I will always be here for you and I will never leave you" Sam stated while tying it on to my wrist.

I stretch up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Sam, you don't know how much this means to me" I pull back just enough to look into his face.

His eyes start looking into mine and then down to my mouth lowering his head slowly until his lips are almost touching mine, I don't think before I close the gap and touch his lips with mine the kiss is slow, passionate and feels so right. I don't have to hold back I know that Sam will never hurt me, the kiss lasts until we hear wolf howls and laughing.

"I have wanted to do that for so long" Sam whispered while holding me close before kissing me again.

"So have I" I whispered back when we pulled away for breath I reached up and gave him a quick kiss, maybe I should have acted on my feelings sooner rather than try not to admit it.

"Guys the food is ready we are waiting for you two" Jared shouted out, Sam growled at him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the fire.

The rest of the evening Sam and I didn't leave each-others side, I know now that I am healed Sam has filled the hole in my heart, once everybody had gone we cleaned up before falling into bed together sharing Sam's bed for the first time we cuddled into each other before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Falling in Love again 7th Let

**Disclaimer ALL SMs**

**Thank you for the reviews **

* * *

><p><span>Falling in Love Again and Seventh Letter<span>

It's been a month since my birthday since that evening Sam and I have become an official couple, it's even harder now to stay away from him and I seem to be sleeping at his at least four times a week.

I think I am in love with him and it scares me to give my heart away heart now it is fully healed, I just don't know what to do? I know Sam thinks there is something wrong because tonight I have insisted on staying at Charlie's I need time to think alone.

My other fear is if I allow to give Sam my heart and it doesn't work out I will lose my best friends, I spend the night tossing and turning before grabbing the black wolf that I had for my birthday and finally falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up to a rare sunny day and I am glad that it is a Sunday but it also means I have to see Sam; I go to sit up when I spot another letter from Edward on my bedside table.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Go to him Bella tell him how you feel, it won't change anything you might even be surprised by what he has to say.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I jumped out of bed the letter with the rest of them before getting dressed, I rush out the door to the car and head to Sam's once I get there I knock on the door and walk in. Sam is sat on the couch looking as if he is waiting for me.

"What is the matter? Is everything ok?" Sam asked coming to meet me at the door.

"Nothing is the matter but I need to talk to you"

"Ok come sit down" Sam replied leading me to the couch.

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away the last few days, it's just that I realised something and it scared me" I started saying turning to face Sam.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you" Sam said

"Let me finish first what I have got to say then you can talk" I told him.

"Ok" Sam agreed

"The thing is Sam I have fallen in love with you and it scares me that u have given you my heart, I'm also scared that if something goes wrong not only is my heart going to be crushed but I will also lose my best friend" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks while I was saying this.

"Oh Bella I will never crush your heart I promise and we will always be best friends, I am in love with you too I have been for months. You're my Bella the love of my life the most important person in my life" Sam said I sat their speechless how could I be so blind and not see this.

"There is something else I need to tell you it's something the wolf does when he finds his mate. When we find our soul mate we do something called imprint, Jared imprinted on Kim and Paul imprinted on Rachel I've also imprinted."

"Sam you just promised me you wouldn't crush my heart and now you are telling me you imprinted" I cried out I went to get off the couch but Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and sat me on his lap.

"I imprinted on you Bella"

"When?" I asked.

"It happened twice the first time at the beach when you first came here I didn't look into your eyes then I just felt a pull to you which I didn't understand so I just ignored it, then the second time was when I came to check on you at school Billy was concerned about the relationship between you and Edward so he asked me to check on you. I was hid in the forest you couldn't see me but I could see you, it was then that I looked into your eyes and my world stopped."

"Why didn't you talk to me then?" I asked

"Because I could see that you were happy, yes you were with my enemy but you were happy also Billy told me to be patient and that we would end up together one day" Sam replied.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

"You were not ready to know until today" Sam answered honestly.

"Why didn't you make a move the first few weeks after Edward left" I asked.

"The imprint is not just about being in a relationship, the imprint makes me whatever you needed me to be and at the time you needed a friend."

"Sam I love you and thank you and waiting for me" I said as I turned around and to straddle his lap.

"I love you to" Sam whispered before kissing me, I felt him pick me up and start walking towards his bedroom he stopped by the door and pulled away looking at my face, I nodded before he opened the door and walked in putting me on the bed kissing me again.

I awoke the next morning in Sam's arms I stretched and felt sore but then I remembered yesterday when we spent the whole day in bed showing our love for each other, I snuggled closer to Sam and I knew I belonged in his warm arms safe and protected. I suddenly realise that I'm no longer scared of getting old, with Sam by my side we can grow old together.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding and Eighth Letter

**SM owns the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

><p><span>Wedding and Eighth Letter<span>

It's been five years since Edward left I'm happy with my life moving forward, my love for Sam grows constantly the day he asked me to marry him on the back porch of his house proved that when I thought it was not possible to love him more.

I graduated from college and got a job working at the high school in La Push being an English teacher Kim followed me and became a science teacher at the same school. Leah never did go back to college her temper took a lot longer to control, so now she works beside Sue at the diner being an equal partner with the plan that once Sue retires she will take full ownership. I still help out in the diner during the summer when school is out, it has helped Leah and I to build a strong friendship especially with our parents dating.

"Bella are you ever going to get up?" Sam asked coming in the bedroom.

"Yes I'm getting up now"

"Are you sure you don't want a hand packing up the rest of your stuff from Charlie's?"

"No it will be a few boxes most of my stuff is already here" I replied just wanting to officially move out of Charlie's on my own, I can't remember the last time I slept there.

The day after we made love for the first time I never really went home again, Charlie started coming here every evening for dinner and I started bringing extra clothes every time I went back to Charlie's until they were all here.

"Ok will all you stuff fit in your car?"

"I'm not sure it might do if I put the back seats down" I replied trying to remember what I had left to bring down.

"Use my truck and I will take your car then if the boxes are too heavy please ring me or one of the pack to help you" I nodded my agreement to Sam's offer then got out of bed.

An hour later I walked into my old room with the boxes made up I sat on my bed looking around the room, I was surprised to see an envelope on my bed side table I have not had one for years and thought they had stopped I picked it up and ripped it open.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Congratulations on your wedding I hope you are happy. The time has come to tell you the truth about what happened in the week's around your birthday, I hope you don't hate me and understand why I did it. **_

_**Sam imprinted on you a few weeks after we started dating, I heard his thoughts one day while out hunting. I thought you were my mate and I swore I would fight for you to stay with me, Sam never intended to fight for you he saw you happy and because of the imprint he was happy you were happy. The day Jasper's bloodlust got the better of him was the day I realised you didn't belong with me and I had to let you go to Sam; I knew that he would be able to make you happy and protect you. What I told you in the forest that day was a lie, I will always want you but I could never have you I will always love you. The day after the party I met with Sam and asked him to take of you on the condition that he gave you the letters I left when the time was right, I know you Bella so I knew when my advice was needed and when it was not. Enjoy your life with Sam I hope it is long and happy it is your fate and destiny to be with him.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

I cried while reading the letter realising how unselfish Edward was, I dived under the bed dragging out the shoe box where all the other letters were. I reread each of them before pulling out my phone and calling Sam to come to Charlie's before hanging up, I was angry at Sam for keeping it a secret about sending the letters and knowing why Edward left.

"Bella are you ok?" Sam asked bursting into my room, I threw Edward's letter at him and watched as he read it.

"Oh" Sam responded.

"How could you keep this from me Sam I thought we never kept secret from each other" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Bella but I promised him that I wouldn't tell you, after the third letter when I saw you break down I came close to burning the rest of them."

"But Sam-"I tried saying before he interrupted me.

"Please Bella let me finish, I couldn't destroy he gave me you it was the least I could do for Edward. The day you came to tell me that you had fallen in love with me was when I left the previous letter, I told myself that if you were upset after that letter I was going to tell you the truth until I realised that whatever was in the letter helped you that day."

"Did you never read them before giving them to me?" I asked calming down.

"No they were sealed Edward gave me a rough idea what was in each of them so I knew when to leave them"

"Do you want to read them?" I asked. Sam nodded coming to sit next to me.

I handed him each letter in order from the first to the seventh he read each one but stopped at the one i received on my birthday.

"So that's where you got that necklace from" Sam said while putting his hand around the diamond heart.

"Yes" I replied before he let go and picked up the next letter.

A few minutes later he had finished reading the letters we sat in silence until I had to know if there were any others.

"Sam is there any other letters?"

"No this is the last one he gave me" he replied picking up the one I got today I looked into his eyes only seeing the truth.

"I promise you Bella there are no more."

"As you are here help me pack up my stuff and get it in the truck" I told Sam while putting the last letter in the box and replacing the lid, I looked at Sam and was surprised to see him wide eyed and mouth open.

"What's the matter Sam?" I asked walking towards him.

"You still want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't i? Sam you are my present and future Edward is my past, I'm not happy that you kept this secret from me but I understand why you did it."

"Have I told you I love you?" Sam asked dragging me on to his lap.

"Not today you haven't "I chuckled back.

"I love you Bella I love you I love you I love you"

"And I love you" I replied getting it off his lap and grabbing an empty box.

Four hours later I found myself sat amongst the other imprints at Jared and Kim's house my nails ready for tomorrow when I marry Sam, we agreed before leaving Charlie's house that the letters would remain our secret.

I can't hate Edward for leaving me he left so I could fall in love with Sam I just hope someday he finds his soul mate and is happy. We spent the evening talking eating and drinking looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Sam.

I awoke the next morning to Kim yelling at me to get up as we had overslept and only had two hours until the wedding, those two hours went by quickly and before I knew it I was walking down the aisle with Charlie at my side and Kim my maid of honour leading the way.

The service was beautiful and short just like we requested, we couldn't go on a honeymoon because of Sam's responsibilities with the pack, but we were planning on staying at home alone and not be disturbed unless an emergency happens.

As Sam carried me into our home I couldn't help but think that yesterday I left this house Bella Swan today I enter the house Bella Uley, and that name will remain with me for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Only another 3 chapters left to this story. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Happy 50th Birthday Last Lette

**All SMs**

**Thankyou for the reviews**

* * *

><p><span>Happy 50<span>th Birthday and Last Letter

Where have the years gone I don't feel old enough to be fifty, my birthday always reminds of my eighteenth birthday and the events that happened that day.

"Bella are you ready the boys will be here soon?" Sam asked while I was sat on my old rocking chair on the back porch watching the clouds move and the sun come out.

"Yes I will wait for the boys out here" I replied, my boys Sam JR our honeymoon baby and then our other three sons who joined him one year after the other. Jack Noah and Adam they have all grown up in to gorgeous men, the wolf gene was never activated within them so they all went away to college before coming back home to La Push.

They all met and fell in love with girls from the Reservation, I was so happy when Sam JR gave me my first grandchild two years ago little Isabella Uley my little ray of sunshine.

"Nana where are you?" my little Isabella yelled from the house.

"I'm here Isabella"

"Nana I want to be called Bella instead of Isabella" she said coming to sit on my lap.

"Of course my little Bella" I replied she really was just like me.

"Happy Birthday mom" Sam Jr said coming out to the porch and kissing my cheek shortly followed by his brothers.

The day was spent with my family, Charlie and Sue stopped by for a short visit after lunch leaving when Charlie's arthritis starting causing him pain. I missed Renee sadly she left us fifteen years ago after fighting cancer for three years, she loved being a grandmother and my boys idolised her when she would visit.

Sat on the porch later that day after the boys had gone home watching the sun go down with Sam sat next to me, it always reminds me of the first time Sam forced me to come to his house and I sat out here finding it so peaceful.

Sam stopped phasing when Adam was three, since Victoria no other vampire has come near the Reservation meaning all the wolves could stop phasing. Sam was the first to stop and he helped the others when they were ready, he still doesn't look his age for a fifty four year old he looks like a forty year old. For some reason the imprints aging has also slowed down and I look around thirty five years old, we think it started slowing down the day he imprinted on me and that's why I looked seventeen for a while.

"Bella a letter came for you today" Sam said breaking me out of my thoughts while passing me the letter.

"It's been so long I thought you gave me the last one years ago" I commented while opening the letter.

"Look at the post mark on the envelope" Sam replied I flipped envelope over and saw that it was posted three days ago from Canada.

"Do you want me to leave you so you can read it alone?" Sam asked

"No stay we can read it together" I told him shifting closer to him.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Happy Birthday Bella I hope you have a lovely day, this will be my last letter to you and it is one I sent myself. I have seen you Bella and I see that you are happy with your family, I don't regret leaving you I have seen the path your life has taken and it's the right one. I too have found my true happiness i did have a soul mate out there and Anna is that, just like you her thoughts are silent to me so I get my peace. Be happy Bella that is all I have ever wanted you to be.**_

_**From Edward**_

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

"He is happy" I sighed wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Yes he is" Sam agreed.

"Sam I want to write him a letter back."

"Bella we don't know his address" Sam replied sadly.

"Can we just leave it at their old house, if they come back every one hundred years they will return in fifty years?

"Ok if we seal it in a plastic wallet it should last."

_**Dear Edward**_

_**I am so happy that you have found your mate thank you for loving me enough to leave me with Sam, I have had a good life including having four wonderful boy.**_

_**When you come back here to live I have to ask that you don't stay long, it is you and your family's reason why the men on the tribe phase they know you are not a threat but it still activates the wolf gene.**_

_**It also changes the imprints I am fifty years old today but I don't look any older than thirty five Sam also doesn't look his age, I don't know if I will still be here when you return but if I am I would like to see you in person before you leave.**_

_**There will always be a special place in my heart for you; to read that you have moved on brings me peace.**_

_**Love Bella**_

I pass the letter to Sam so he can read it just in case he doesn't approve of Edward visiting me.

"That's a good idea about telling Edward about the wolf gene, I really don't want my great grandchildren phasing" Sam commented before putting the letter in a clear plastic wallet.

"You don't mind me asking Edward to visit if we are still here" I asked

"No I would like to speak to him as well"

The next day Sam and I got into his car and we made our way to the Cullen's property, I felt nervous when Sam turned on to their drive. We pulled up and at the end of the drive to see the front lawn was over grown; Sam helped me out of the car before I followed him as he made a path through the grass to the steps leading to the front porch.

I stopped at the top of the stairs staring at the front door I was suddenly scared of what I might find, the last time I was here was my eighteenth birthday.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes Sam I'm just remembering the last time I was here" I replied grabbing a hold of his hand for support.

"I can go in on my own if you want?" Sam offered.

"No its ok but I don't want to stay long" I replied as Sam lead me to the front door and opened it.

We were both surprised when the door opened discovering that it was not locked, Sam swung the door open and sniffed even though he has stopped phasing his senses are still sharp.

"No fresh scents its ok" Sam said before leading me through the door.

I was amazed that all the furniture was still there and that it was just covered in white sheets, I put the letter on the fire place before closing my eyes to stop the tears when I saw Edwards piano sat in the corner of the room partially covered.

"Shh Bella come on we need to leave" Sam urged me putting his arm across my shoulder and guided me out the house.


	10. Chapter 10 The Return

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

><p><span>The Return<span>

It's been one hundred years since we left Forks but it's been decided that we will return today, I'm nervous to finally discover Bella's resting place knowing that it will be the goodbye.

"Edward I will come with you to her grave" Anna my wife and mate said causing me to stop thinking about Bella.

"Thank you but you really don't have to" I replied sitting her on my lap.

"I know and I want to if it wasn't for Bella we would never have found each other."

"Are you both ready? We are leaving now, Carlisle wants us to stop on the way and hunt" Alice asked coming into our room.

"Yes we are ready" Anna answered for us climbing off my lap and walking towards the door I got up and followed her.

Thirty six hours later we pulled in to the drive of our house in Forks, the grass was over grown as we expected it to be within ten minutes the grass was cut it was piled up in a corner. We drove around to the garage and walked around the porch steps; Carlisle opened the front door and stopped to check that there were no other scents before walking in.

"Nobody unpack until the sheets have been cleared away and the house has been dusted and cleaned." Esme told us before we all got to work.

"Edward please come in here, there is something for you here" Carlisle called I tried to read his thoughts but he had gotten good at hiding them over the last one hundred years.

I rushed from the library meeting Carlisle in the front room with Anna only seconds coming behind me.

"There is a letter here for you read it in the plastic wallet it's been hear a while"

I sat down on the uncovered couch and read the letter if I could cry I would have, Anna came to sit next to me so I passed her the letter and watched as she passed it on to Carlisle to read.

"Carlisle can you ring the chief of La Push?" I asked within seconds of saying that everybody else was in the room stood staring between Carlisle and me.

"I will ring them now and find out if Bella is still alive" he replied while passing the letter to Esme who quickly read it and passed it to the others, I blocked out Carlisle's conversation and Anna blocked his thoughts by using her shield.

"Thank you my love" I told her as I pulled her into my chest.

I watched Alice's eyes glaze over and saw the vision she was having.

"We are not staying" she stated coming out of her vision.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know but we will be having a family meeting in ten minutes" Alice answered her.

Ten minutes later Carlisle came down looking shocked Anna still had his thoughts blocked so I had no idea how the conversation between Carlisle and the chief of La Push.

"We need to have a family meeting in the dining room" Carlisle commanded.

"I have some good new and some very sad news" Carlisle began as we all sat down.

"Can we have the good news please?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat while hiding her thoughts.

"Well the good news is that Bella is still alive along with the whole pack and their mates" Carlisle continued looking directly at me.

"How is that possible?" Esme asked

"I don't know we all read in the letter how the wolf gene has slowed all their ages down however they are now over one hundred years old. This brings me to the sad news the chief explained that a few years ago the tribe got suspicious because of the packs aging, it was agreed that a house should be built on the out skirts of La Push so the pack and the imprints have been living there." Carlisle explained

"So the tribe has shunned them?" Anna asked sounding upset I took a hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"No but not many members remember them the chief his wife also Bella and Sam's great granddaughter and her husband are the only ones that know about them" Carlisle finished.

"That's so sad, how many people are they caring for?" Esme asked

"Eight wolves and eight imprints" Carlisle answered her.

"How are they managing to take care of them all?" I asked the thought of Bella being left to fend for herself at her age was heart breaking.

"They are not managing to care for them very well this brings me to the request that the chief has asked us to do."

"Please can we?" Alice asked cutting Carlisle off.

"Like I was saying they are not managing very well so he has asked if we could help them take care of the pack as we know their secrets, I want everybody to either agree or disagree we are a family and must decide to do this as a family" Carlisle finished ignoring Alice's question and turning to look at me to start the vote.

"Yes of course" I told him

"Yes" Anna responded next to me

"Yes I want to be there for Bella" Alice said

"I'm not sure" Jasper answered

"Yes of course Bella is still my sister" Emmett said

"Yes" Rosalie told Carlisle

"Of course you know I still see her as a daughter" Esme responded

"Jasper why are you not sure?" Carlisle asked

"Bella might be scared of me I don't want to upset her" Jasper answered while looking down at his hands, I could then see the replay of his memory of what happened at Bella's eighteenth birthday.

"Jazz I wouldn't be surprised if she forgave you straight away, how about if she gets scared then you can come back her to stay" Alice reassured him.

"Carlisle, what about activating the wolf gene again?" Anna asked

"Speaking to the chief he doesn't both the wolves and imprints don't have long left to live so hopefully we will be gone before it is activated" he responded to my mate.

"So we are not staying then?" Rosalie asked

"No we are not we will stay for Bella and then we will leaves and never return again" Carlisle replied.

Two hours later we met the Chief of La Push at the treaty line, William Black was the double of Jacob Black the only difference being his height and build.

"Thank you for helping us the house is on the edge of the treaty line about half a mile south" William spoke.

We got back into our cars and followed William to a large brown house in the middle of the forest, as we got out or cars we all noticed the three humans stood by the front door we all made our way towards them.

"I want to introduce you to my wife Meagan, Isabella and Joshua Call" William said pointing to each person.

We all gasped in surprise when we saw Isabella she looked just like Bella but with tanned skin, she had Bella's brown eyes and her thoughts were just like Bella's silent.

"Hi I am Isabella but please call me Bella" Isabella requested.

"Well that is going to get confusing" Emmett chuckled

"Fine then call me Little Bella" she said raising her right eyebrow at us, we all quietly laughed at her at how similar she is to Bella.

"Is Edward, Anna and Jasper here?" She asked

Each of us took a slow step forward together.

"My great grandmother would like to speak to each of you at some point; right now both her and my great grandfather is asleep."

I could see Jasper getting nervous and both Esme and Alice looked disappointed, I read their thoughts and they both felt sad that Bella did not want to speak to them.

"I presume Esme and Alice is also here, I need to speak to you in private later, my great grandmother has requested your help with planning something" Little Bella said,

The next few days were spent at the packs house helping to take care of them with their basic needs, Bella and Sam needs were solely met by Little Bella and Joshua as both Bella and Sam refused anybody else to enter their room. I wondered when I would get to speak to Bella, Jasper spoke to Bella the second day we were here he hid the conversation they had but he came out of the room grinning before throwing himself into taking care of the other pack members and their mates.

"Edward my great grandfather would like to speak to you while my great grandmother is asleep" Little Bella said coming into the room I was sat in getting my attention.

I got up and walked in the bedroom I could see Bella asleep and was surprised that even though she was over one hundred years old she only looked to be about eighty.

"Hi Sam you wanted to see me?" I asked sitting a chair next to the side of his bed.

"Yes I did I want to thank you for giving me Bella"

"Sam don't thank me she was always yours I was just keeping her from you" I told him honestly.

"I kept my promise to you and gave her the letters" he said changing the conversation.

"Thank you for that I hoped it helped her."

"I did at one point nearly destroy them and break my promise to you when I would see her in pain after reading some of them" he replied.

"I sorry about that" I replied

"Well you better leave before Bella wakes up I only wanted to thank you."

I got up and walked out the room and headed towards the front room to sit down and replay Sam's words over again about what some of the letters did to Bella and maybe I should never had written them, also remembering how Bella looked I could never imagine her looking old.

"You ok there Edward?" Anna asked coming to sit beside me.

"Yeah just a bit shocked seeing Bella looking old"

"Its life Edward humans are born they age and then die, it's what they do while aging that matters" Anna said this is what I love about Anna she always knows what to tell me and how to say it.

"Come on lets hunt and spend some time together" I said grabbing Anna's hand I needed time with my mate alone right now.

A few days later Bella finally asked to see me and Anna but she wanted to see me alone first, I walked into her room to find Sam asleep.

"Hello Edward Sam always said you would return, you would think after all these years I would believe him" Bella chuckled.

"How has life been Bella?" I asked curious if I did make the right choice all those years ago and push her towards Sam.

"It's been great Sam is my world and we have had some great experiences while raising our family but I miss my four boys a mother should never have to watch her children die and bury them" Bella answered wiping away her tears as they fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that" I really didn't know what else to say having never had to experience that kind of pain.

"I will see them soon it was just a very hard time watching them leave us."

I nodded in agreement remembering what it was like when my parents had died.

"Edward I want to thank you for loving me enough to leave me"

"Bella please don't thank me for that you were not my mate I had to leave you so you could be with Sam."

"I know" she responded.

"Bella I want to thank you for teaching me how to love without you I would never have found Anna you taught me to open my heart" I told her.

"Your heart was always open you just had to open your eyes to see the love."

"Well thank you for opening my eyes then" I chuckled.

"Can you call Anna please?" Bella asked

Seconds later Anna came into the room and pulled a chair from the corner of the room and put it next to mine sitting on it before I could call her.

"You both look so good together" Bella commented I saw the shock on her face from Anna's rapid movements she had clearly forgot about vampire speed.

"Thank you" we both said together causing Bella to laugh at us.

"Anna thank you for making Anna so happy I'm glad that he found you" Bella said looking at my mate.

"Thank- "Anna try to say

"Don't thank me for anything" Bella cut her off.

We spent the next twenty minutes talking about what we had been up to over the years, she spoke fondly of her four sons and her first granddaughter who was also called Isabella and was Little Bella's mother. Bella fell asleep so after so we got up and left her with Sam, I was not able to see that I done the right thing all those years ago Bella did have a good life remaining human and she was been happy.

That was the last time I spoke to Bella the next day her and Sam passed away in their sleep, the rest of the pack and their imprints passed away a few minutes later it was as if they were waiting for one final command from their Alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more short chapter left to this story<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye Forever

**Disclaimer Not mine all SMs**

* * *

><p><span>Goodbye Forever<span>

The same day Bella and Sam passed away we found out what Bella had asked Esme and Alice to do; on the edge of the treaty line was a small meadow that the pack and imprints would go to during the summer over the years. Bella asked them to prepare it for them all to be buried there next to their mate's, Esme and Alice had installed iron fencing all the way around the meadow with a gate at the front. In the middle of the meadow was a large statue of a black marble wolf and a white marble girl, the girl looked just like Bella had when we left her below the statue was the names of the wolves and their imprints.

I quickly looked through both Esme's and Alice's thoughts and could see that the statue was their idea as headstones would not last as long in the weather climate.

Carlisle and William Black performed separate services for all of them before I lowered Bella and Sam's bodies into the grave one after the other side by side just like Bella had instructed, I looked over to see my mate and family doing the same for the others.

We left Forks that day never to return there to live, Anna and myself continue to visit every ten years on the anniversary of Bella's death, Esme planted wild flowers over every grave before leaving so we often leave a reef near the statue. I know my family visit the meadow I never ask when or the reasons why as this is there way of remembering Bella the one human who changed all our lives.

Every time we visit just as we are leaving I always catch Bella's scent mixed in with Sam's, it's nice to know that where ever they are they are together and hopefully reunited with their four sons.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everybody who took the time to read this story i know my original idea was not the best but i am chuffed how this story has turned out.<strong>

**I also want to thank the people who have reviewed this story.**


End file.
